Preview II
. "Hey Rick and...... Charlene. Can I borrow Rick? Thank you." "I Didn't say!" But it is to late Jessica has whisked me off the the back of the bus. It's empty no one for two rows down. "Listen do not trust that girl. She is evil and will pretend to like you she... she's a horrible person I know because.... Well just stay away from her. Ok?" "Here I'm no fool. Did you see the way she threw him on the floor." "Did you see the way you almost choked him to death?" "No I jus- how come no one sits down here. At the back." "Robyn Thompson was m- died here last year." I shudder and my face turns nettle green for a minute. Just then the bus pulls up at the School. I exit the bus It's a big red brick with the American flag waving at the top of the third floor. Gothic Windows sprawl the building and a large tower three floors high sticks out of the west end, trees suround it from all sides and big letters over the big walnut-hull brown door entitle it FORT ABRAHAM MIDDLE SCHOOL. "From 1703-1899 it was a mental asylum. Beware never there stay past half five." Says a voice from behind me. "Sorry?" I say turning around ."The school was a mental asylum. Hi my name is Fern, Cherry's granddaughter." "Oh, hi Fern." "Listen I know what they say about my gran. But she is not crazy. This is not a normal town. If anything it's abnormal." "Eh. OK." She gives me a judging look and then walks off. Weird. When I enter the building I'm blown back by the modernization of it. Most of the thing is Like a normal Middle school you see in the movies. Kids running, blue lockers the hole shebang. except for the putrid smell of stale Cola lining the first six lockers. Charlene grabs my hand. "OK so first we have History, and after that free time..."Her voice disappears and soon I'm focusing on the kids looking at me in the hallway. But before I know it I've been seated by Charlene in a classroom. All of the sudden a tall, bald man enters the room "I am Mr.Workman and I will be your history teacher for this year." History.The one thing I'm good at. "The reason I am saying this in October is because We have a new arrival, all the way from The land of Saints and Scholars. Ireland. Please welcome Rick Carlow to the flock!" All eyes are on me. "So I thought that we might start learning about the history of this very school, here." A few smiles but also groans infect the classroom's population. "In Seventeen-o-three the construction of Fort Abraham Mental Institute for the Insane, was completed. At the time the town was merely what is says in the name. A fort. A fort filled with French Peasants and soldiers and when the Institute was opened the French had their chance and shipped out the crazies to the town. Over time half the population of Fort Abraham belonged to the Institute. After the American Revolution, the institute was handed over to the Catholic Church of Abraham Valley. Over four thousand people died within these wall during the time of a century. But in 1899 the Council on Abraham Valley sought after the perfect location of a Middle school. The nearly abandoned Institute was... well big and secure. The five remaining inmates and twelve nuns mysteriously died the following day due to a rare case of high Mercury levels in their food. And in nineteen-oo the school of Fort Abraham Middle school opened. It is said that on the 29th of October each year. They will come back and kill a student as an event. A hundred and thirteen years later they would kill half of the schools population. And on the build-up to the event students and teachers will be found dead and will go missing. But don't worry, the curse is only fiction." Category:Horror Category:fiction Category:Mystery Category:masterire Category:Completed